


Say it, Again

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen being a pervert, Eventual Smut, Gin being really lazy, Heirverse - Freeform, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Part of TheFoxPack's 7 sins collection, chessboards, potentially explicit content later, story cross references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: The Sloth and Lust instalment of TheFoxPacks Seven Deadly Sins collection to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of Bleach. And a follow up to 'Say it' in the Heirverse series. Gin ditches out on a very important meeting, and Aizen plots his payback. He also uses this as an opportunity to get payback for Gin turning the tables on him, too...





	Say it, Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFoxPack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxPack/gifts), [SesshomaruFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/gifts), [Nekromika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/gifts), [Spunky0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/gifts), [Timewaster123456789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/gifts), [GanymedeLullaby99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby99/gifts).



> A follow up to my other oneshot, Say it. Written as part of TheFoxPack's Seven Deadly Sins Collection to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Bleach, that i proxyposted for them all yesterday. Please check the rest of the packs collection linked below and their works on their individual accounts. They're the reason this one exists ;) please go throw love at them in the form of pretty reviews, they all deserve it. I will crosspost the collection here at some pont once i recover from proxyposting hell. But it was so worth it though :) i probably sound like a broken record to them all now but, they all did beautifully and im so proud of them and what we have accomplished.
> 
> The collection can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/ s/13084555/1/The-Seven-Deadly-Sins-Collection
> 
> Sal also did us a bonus round for the collection. Proxyposter approved! You can find that here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13085427/1/Bonus-Round-Shattering-Fate
> 
> Business: Do I look like I own bleach? No. I own nothing except this gigantic Kraken of a series I let my packmates play with, and of course Cherry&Tsuku.
> 
> A/n: part of the pack collection but posting it separately from the others because the Kraken decided to eat it... thankfully the pack were very gracious about it and let me post with the rest of my series. *sigh* I really need to train this sea monster better... *consults Kraken training manual*
> 
> I had to split it into parts though because work was kicking my ass and there was no way I would've made the deadline else. Also I got ill so I lost a few days. But I hope everybody enjoys :) This is Sloth and Lust as part 1 for the 7sins collection- and part 2 is just a bit of an extra add on when I get time. But we still have both sins here so i call this adequate :)
> 
> Notes: Crossreferences to Game and Say it. FFE (Foxes Fix Everything)/Cherry&Tsuku cuteness. Gin being really lazy. The Tea. Aizen perpetuating the AiGin united front. Aizen having dirty thoughts. More lame innuendos. Complete butchering of canon as per entire Heirverse series.
> 
> Enjoy. I hope you enjoy reading our collection as much as we enjoyed creating it. Let's get this show on the road!

**Say it, Again.**

**Part 1: Under The Weather**

The alarm clock by the bed began beeping, loud and incessant, and Sousuke groaned and rolled over, reaching out to turn it off. Nudging the sleeping Gin beside him. "Gin," he called quietly, "Wake up."

Gin groaned audibly, voice muffled by the pillow. "Noooo."

Sousuke sighed as his lover buried himself further under the duvet. "Five more minutes..."

Sousuke looked at him and then at the pair of sleeping foxes curled up by their feet on the bed. Sighing a long-suffering sigh, knowing already from past experience that trying to forcibly drag his Gin out of bed was a wasteful expenditure of energy – and a battle he wouldn't win.

"Five more minutes." he relented. Quietly grateful, he rose quite early and allowed ample time to get ready for the day.

"Love you," Gin mumbled, happily curled up in their bed. But Sousuke was already on his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day ahead.

"Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively.

. . .

About an hour later, Sousuke was eating his breakfast when Gin shuffled into the kitchen, mug of tea in hand and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Cherry prancing in after him, tail wagging.

"Mornin'." Gin yawned, and Sousuke smiled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Gin returned his smile and sat down at the table next to him.

"Still tired?" Sousuke asked. Gin nodded.

"You wore me out."

Sousuke smirked across at him. "I didn't hear you complaining at the time," he teased.

"Shu'up," Gin sassed, though there was no real heat behind it at all, so Sousuke knew he was teasing. Well, that and Gin's failure at suppressing a smile did give him away, too.

Gin took a sip from the tea Sousuke had made for him, and he leant over to kiss Gin's cheek.

"Never," he answered, smirking like a devil. And he was rewarded with one of his darling's amused little laughs.

"Yer never gon' change."

"Don't plan to," he said. "Anyway, I'm heading into work early. There's some bacon in the pan for you."

He could feel both Gin's and Cherry's eyes on him as he stood and walked over to the sink to wash his plate. When he was done, he set it on the drying rack and walked back over to kiss Gin goodbye.

" _Do_  be on time today," he said firmly, making it clear this was an order, not a request. "There's a Captain's meeting today at nine sharp, and all lieutenants are  _required_  to attend."

Gin huffed a sigh. "'Kay. If I 'ave to."

"Good," Sousuke smiled, satisfied with the answer. Kissing his Gin again softly. "I will see you then," he added, making his way to the door. Bending down to give Cherry a quick fuss before he left.

"And if you're good," he said, smirking back at his lover, "We might be able to  _play_  after."

His smirk widened  _considerably_  when Gin's pale face flushed that  _lovely_  shade of pink at the suggestion, and he chuckled to himself as he slipped out of the kitchen.  _Ah yes, I've still got it,_  he thought.  _I can still make him go all pink for me._

And with that thought, he left the house and walked off to work with a spring in his step and mind running wild with possibilities of all the games they could play together that didn't involve wearing any clothes.

. . .

Back in the kitchen, Gin was left holding his tea and blushing  _furiously._  Listening to Shinsou cackling loudly inside his head.  _Oh man, you should see your face!_

Gin just clenched his teeth and tried to will the heat to vacate his body. "Gods damn him, why'd 'e always do this t'me?" he groaned. Cherry-chan just sat looking up at him by her food bowl, violet-blue eyes wide and curious. As if she were saying  _'I dunno'._

Shinsou made one of his usual thoughtful and most helpful comments. _Hm. Maybe because you react so prettily to his teasing?_

Gin scowled. _Shut up._

Shinsou just howled with laughter some more at his expense.  _Why? Because I'm right?_

_Fuck off,_ Gin snapped. "It's embarrassin' enough withou' you laughin' a' me," he grumbled, setting his tea down on the table and folding his arms. "Good thing I love 'im else I'd let 'im have it."

Shinsou snorted.  _Ha, yeah right._ But Gin ignored him. Choosing instead to just relax and let the heat slowly leave his body. And more rational thought processes to return.

He drank the rest of his tea slowly and then made a start on the bacon Sousuke had left for him. Fishing out a couple of slices from the bread bin for a bacon sandwich that would be delicious by default because Sousuke had cooked the bacon. With ketchup, of course, because only barbarians ate plain sandwiches.

He ate with relish; Sousuke made good bacon. No, the best bacon. Nice and crispy the way bacon should be. And he even slipped Cherry a few bites of his sandwich, too.

He glanced up at the clock. One hour to go until he had to be at work. Gin frowned, never having been one for meetings. Or early mornings. And both of those things together were just the worst combination in the three worlds. So needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to it. In fact, he was very tempted to climb back into bed and stay there – all day. That would be a heavenly way to spend a grey and drizzly Monday. The only way he could improve on that was spending said grey and drizzly Monday in bed, all day, with Sousuke. Snuggled up together, in the warm, cuddling and watching trashy movies. Maybe even with some romps in the bedsheets in between films...

What did the kids in the human world call it? 'Movies and Chill'? It was something like that anyway.

Gin blew the air out of his lungs slowly, frowning. He seemed to be doing that a lot this morning. Yes, that would be  _perfect._  Only, Sousuke was on his way to that stupid meeting and not here, and he couldn't help but feel irritated about it. He knew his partner was expecting him there – the man was both his lover and his captain – but the truth was, Gin just didn't feel like going. He was tired, he'd had a bad day yesterday, he'd been feeling cantankerous since that Hinamori bitch had started at the office, and he really just wanted to crawl back into bed and snuggle up with Sou, Che-Che, and Tsuku. Was that too much to ask?

"Whaddya think, Cherry-chan? Should we play hookie t'day?" he asked his little fox with a grin. To which she yipped, bounced and jumped in a small circle and wagged her fluffy white tail exuberantly. Gin laughed, instantly feeling a little better.

"Alright, c'mon then," he said, patting his leg as a signal for her to jump onto his lap, which she did. "Let's stay in and recharge our batteries."

Cherry-chan barked again and wagged her tail as Gin carried her under one arm back up the stairs.

"Tsu-kun still 'sleep?" he asked.

Cherry yipped affirmatively and Gin smiled. "Alright, we'll all snuggle together then."

Cherry wagged her tail harder and Gin walked up the stairs and the two of them got back into bed again, with Aizen's pet fox laying down beside Cherry, his mate. And the three of them stayed there. All day. Watching trashy movies,  _re-_ watching Gin's favourite film of all time: Bridget Jones's Diary, and getting some much-needed rest.

Work could survive without him for one day, Gin rationalised, he was sure.

. . .

After the meeting was adjourned, Aizen walked back to the office, fuming. Gin had disobeyed a direct order to haul his ass to that meeting and he  _knew_  what the other Captains were thinking. ' _He's far too lenient.'_

_'Can't even keep his own squad in order'_

_'This is why home and work life should be kept separated...'_

And he had to pretend he hadn't heard the whisperings.

After the initial concern for his lover had faded – along with the urges to go running back home just in case something had happened – he'd gathered himself back together and headed to the meeting alone. Though now he wished he hadn't. He'd covered for Gin, though –  _naturally_  – and apologised that his lieutenant couldn't make it due to illness... but that wasn't the point. If his partner wanted a day off he could have  _said._ And he'd have understood if Gin was feeling under the weather. Hell, he'd have called in sick  _himself_  just to keep Gin company. But he hadn't, and seeing all those disappointed and judgemental faces and sympathetic looks had made him feel two centimeters tall. And Aizen Sousuke was not supposed to feel small. Or humiliated. And that Kuchiki prick, who did he think he was looking down his nose at him like that? That was a joke. If you asked him, that Kuchiki ice princess needed to take the stick out of his ass because it was obviously piercing his brain. And that-

_Sousuke,_ his zanpaktou called to him.  _Breathe._

He frowned deeply at having his mental tirade cut short. But nonetheless, he obeyed and took a deep breath.

_Feel better?_

_No. I've never felt so humiliated in my **life**_ _**.** _

He dragged in another breath.  _I am going to make Gin pay for this._

Kyouka thought about that for a moment.  _Have you considered the possibility that Gin might just be feeling a little bit under the weather?_ She asked, skeptical. He took it as patronising.  _You're_ _ **really**_ _just going to jump straight to the punishments?_

He didn't have to see her to know she was raising her eyebrows in incredulity, and he smiled.

_Oh, I wouldn't call it 'punishment' per se,_ he told her.  _More of a gentle reminder. And, well, if he is feeling under the weather then it'll be a bit of a distraction for him, won't it?_

She wasn't convinced.  _Hmm._

_Besides,_  he smirked,  _who says a little 'punishment' can't be fun for the both of us? After I drive the lesson home, of course._

_Oh._ she said, finally cottoning on.  _Ohhhh._

_Yes, now you're getting it,_ he grinned.

_Oh, you're naughty, Sousuke._ She snickered.  _So naughty._

He chuckled a little.  _When have I not been?_

_Good point. I think Gin would agree with you on that one, too,_ she mused.  _Well, have fun. Do try not to be_ _ **too**_ _hard on him though, won't you?_

His smirk widened.  _I'll try,_ he answered.  _I can't make any promises though. I do need to get_ _ **some**_ _payback. For this as well as his little switch up a few weeks ago._

_O yes, I remember,_  she said.  _That time you read Lolita to him, got him feeling all frisky, and then acted surprised when he pinned you down, forced you to admit your real feelings, and then proceeded to royally fuck your ass into oblivio-_

He cleared his throat loudly.  _Yes, I think we get the picture, Kyouka,_ he said.  _And you say_ _ **I**_ _have a dirty mind..._

_Hey, I'm just telling you what happened,_ she said, shrugging.  _And like_ _ **you**_ _weren't reminiscing about it... bitch please._

_Lolita light of my life, fire of my loins,_ she snickered as she recited the line.  _I mean, really._

He made a non-committal nose in response as she fell to giggling. Because there was no way in hell he was going to even dignify that with an answer and admit she was right.

_I'm not hearing a 'no',_  Kyouka sang teasingly, cackling some more.

_Shut up, Kyouka._

She laughed, still so very amused at her own jokes.  _Well, I'll leave you to your plotting, then. Have fun with your little Lolita~_

Her laughter faded into the background of his mind again, and he allowed himself a devious little smirk.  _Yes,_  he thought, mind already racing with possibilities.  _I do believe I shall._

. . .

He spent the rest of the day going about his work, trying to hide a devilish, most ungentlemanly like grin, and being grateful Hirako wasn't his captain anymore to make fun of him as the gears whirred in his head. How could he get his own back on Gin?

Handcuff him?

Blindfold him?

Chain him to the bed with white-hot spiritual energy alone so he could just about breathe?

Take him roughly from behind?

Make good use of a riding crop on that gorgeous ass?

...all of the above?

Hm, actually, that was a good idea. He could try all of them and test the limits of Gin's endurance.

All of them. Yes, all of them... that sounded good. And fun. And of course, he and Gin were all  _about_  fun.

_We might even break the bed again._

He smiled at the thought, though he knew he should really invest in sturdier bedframes that could withstand their vigorous sexual relationship. Actually, that went for all of the furniture in their house. Just last week they had to buy a new dining table and a new set of chairs...

He was quite enjoying that train of thought when five o clock rolled around and the sudden appearance of a white fox landing on his desk jolted him back to reality.

"Ah, Tsuku," he smiled, reaching out to scratch the fox behind one of his black-tipped ears. The fox flattened his ears against his head and closed his eyes, enjoying his ear scratching.

"You were supposed to stay home today," Sousuke told him. but Tsuku just snorted in response, making him laugh.

"I see you've learnt how to sass from Cherry-chan."

Tsuku gave him a look that said ' _who? Me?'_ and Sousuke laughed again. Tsuku just wagged his fluffy, black-tipped tail slowly back and forth.

Sousuke just shook his head, still smiling. Fingertips fluffing up the black tuft of fur on Tsuku's head. "You're a good boy, though," he said gently. Tsuku yipped happily. Sousuke quickly glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"Hm, five already?"

Tsuku barked in response, as if agreeing. ' _Yes. Home time.'_

"Alright then," he said, standing and picking up his pet so he wouldn't mess up the paperwork with inky pawprints... again. Or start chewing it up. Seriously, that couldn't happen again. It was embarrassing enough having to explain to the Commander General  _'my fox ate my paperwork'._

Well, at least he had a bit more sympathy for how Gin felt when he'd used that excuse at the academy.

"Let's go home," he said, walking out of the office for the day with an armful of fox. Tsuku wagged his tail rapidly, bashing it against his back. "There's a certain miscreant I need to teach a lesson to."

And with that, Tsuku barked again, all joyful excitement as they made their way home.

. . .

Gin sighed softly, just waking up from a nap when he heard the front door opening and shutting again. And the sound of said door locking. Knowing it was Sousuke coming home from work. Gin winced,  _oh fuck._ He knew his lover would be less than pleased with him for ditching out on the really important meeting but, he couldn't help it if he wasn't feeling up to it.

He heard the thundering of Tsuku's little black paws running up the stairs and knew Sousuke wouldn't be too far behind.

"Gin?" the man called up the stairs. Gin immediately hid under the duvet and pretended to be asleep.

A few moments later, Gin heard him call out again, from the doorway this time. In a much softer voice.

"Gin?"

Gin hid further under the duvet, and then heard the man give a long-suffering sigh. He heard the footsteps approaching the bed, too. Felt his lover sit down on the mattress beside him and lay waiting for the lecture about his laziness and sloth.

. . .

"Thanks for ditching me today," Sousuke said, gently poking the lump under the duvet that was Gin. Gin just groaned audibly. Sousuke poked the lump again.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

When Gin didn't respond, he just sighed and looked at the two foxes sitting on the bed watching him. He shook his head and moved behind Gin – or what he assumed was behind – and lifted the duvet so he could crawl under it. Once under, he slid his arms around his lover's waist and pulled his body against him. Gin squeaked a little at the surprise.

"S-Sou?"

"Yes, it's me," he said. "I had to cover for you today, you know. Will you at least tell me why you ditched out on me?"

Gin seemed surprised. "Huh? Ya covered fer me?" he asked. Though really, he shouldn't be surprised, in Sousuke's opinion.

"Yes," he answered. "We need to present a united front to the world. Which, given the amount of rumour and gossip surrounding our relationship that began with us as teacher and student, we really need to do. Doing otherwise will only give them ammunition to use against us."

"Oh," Gin said softly.

"Yes," Aizen said. "But you have to know that as your Captain, I can't let you get away with skipping out on work," he purred softly into Gin's ear. "So you know I'll have to discipline you, yes?"

He felt Gin's little shiver of anticipation and was pleased.

"Oh, what'ya gon' do?" Gin asked him, playing dumb and doing an excellent job of keeping his voice steady. "Gimme a written warnin'?"

A proud smile tugged at the corners of Aizen's lips. Wonderful. His darling was definitely learning. And, Aizen had to admit, his Gin's sass-mouthing was arousing as fuck.

"Oh," he said, purring even more seductively. Letting his hot breath ghost over the shell of his Gin's ear. "I was thinking of something a little more..." he paused a moment to deeply inhale the delicious scent of his Gin. His lover. His darling. His Lolita.

"Mmm...  _Exciting."_

He felt Gin shiver excitedly in his arms and grinned wickedly, though Gin couldn't see it. "What do you think, Gin?"

He heard Gin's breath catching and trembling, though he did try to mask it with more sass.

"Well, y'know I'm always up fer anythin'  _excitin'_." Gin answered playfully. "What'd ya have in mind?"

Sousuke chuckled. "Oh, if I told you it wouldn't be  _half_  as exciting," he teased.

He suppressed a snicker at Gin's horrible, failed attempt to suppress a frustrated groan. Gin hated not being in on his little games.

"Aw, that's no fun." Gin whined.

"That's the whole point," Aizen told him. "Punishments aren't supposed to be fun."

Aizen didn't have to see his lover's face to know he was scowling and pouting.

"Yer mean, Aizen-sama."

Aizen just chuckled, highly amused. "I know," he smirked. "Although I suppose it  _could_ be fun...  _if_  you're good."

He didn't have to see Gin's face to know he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"So what ya gonna do t'me?" Gin asked him, and Aizen's smirk widened  _considerably._

_Oh, wouldn't_ _ **you**_ _like to know?_ "I'm going to get some payback, my dear Gin," he purred.  _And this time it'll be_ _ **you**_ _who can't sit down painlessly for a week._

"Ohhhh, you gon' spank me fer bein' a naughty boy, Aizen-sama?"

_Oh, now_ _**that's** _ _an idea._

"I might," he purred, hands carefully undoing the know that held Gin's sleeping kimono together, his fingers highly skilled at such a task through years of practice. "But first, close your eyes for me, darling."

Gin took a deep breath and obeyed, and Aizen pulled the sash holding the kimono together free and slipped it over Gin's eyes, tying it tightly.


End file.
